


Two Thousand Miles and a Phonecall Away

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>long-distance relationships suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Thousand Miles and a Phonecall Away

"So Sam tried to blow herself up again today," Daniel said into the phone perched between his cheek and shoulder as he dumped the last of his laundry in the washer and measured out the correct quantity of soap. "Don't ask me what she was doing, but she singed the tips off her hair again. She says her hairdresser hates her."

Jack's chuckle drifted down the phone line. "You kids are never boring, even when you're grounded," he said. From the sounds in the background, Daniel guessed Jack was going over paperwork before bed. "How's Mitchell doing?"

"Carolyn says he should be off the crutches in another week," Daniel said, dumping in the soap and turning on the machine. "Then a few weeks of PT and he should be good as new. He's a bad patient, I'm told."

"First name basis, huh?" Jack teased, and Daniel could picture the other man's eyebrows wiggling suggestively in his mind's eye. "Should I be worried?"

"Don't be an ass," Daniel said comfortably, the laugh barely contained. "Don't tell the general, but I don't think Carolyn and Cam are only seeing each other in the infirmary."

"Secret's safe with me," Jack said. They drifted into companionable silence as Daniel put up a can of soup for dinner. The sound of Jack's breathing in his ear was more than enough to remind him that the other man was still there, even if a continent separated them. "Are you going...away anytime soon?" Jack asked carefully after a while, and Daniel heard the muted clunk of the stapler.

"SG-9 wants me to come with to translate next week," Daniel said, idly stirring the contents of the pot in front of him. "Landry hasn't ok-ed it yet, but I'm pretty sure he will."

"Tell Reynolds he'd better bring you back in the condition you left in," Jack said peevishly. "And that he can expect to find himself reassigned to Antarctica if he doesn't."

"Jack, be nice," Daniel said, laughing as he turned off the burner and poured the soup into a bowl. "I should go, it's hard to eat soup with the phone glued to my face."

"That stuff's too salty," Jack said. "You're going to kill yourself if you keep eating it."

"Yes, Mother," Daniel sing-songed, dumping the pot in the sink and putting the bowl on the table along with a spoon and a glass of soda. "I'll tell everyone you say 'hi'?"

"Youbetcha," Jack said, and Daniel smiled at the Minnesota lilt. "Miss you, Danny," the other man added quietly, the simple words carrying all the things they couldn't say over the phone, the goodnight kiss they couldn't have until Jack finally got tired of Washington and retired.

"Miss you, too, Jack," Daniel said, voice just as soft. They stayed on the phone a little longer, and if he closed his eyes Daniel could imagine Jack's breath on his cheek before he disconnected the call.


End file.
